Siostrzana miłość
by WeraSky
Summary: Oryginał by figbash /kaleidoscopeuk/SisterlyLove/)


Na jednym z zielonych pól znajdowała się grupa ludzi o różnych narodowościach. Byli zupełnie jak współcześni cyganie, z tą różnicą, ze byli trupą cyrkową. Jasne ognisko rozświetlało twarze wszystkich członków 'cyrkowej rodziny', którzy tańczyli i upijali się do upadłego. Byli hałaśliwi a czasem nawet wulgarni, ale Trowa ich lubił na swój własnych cichy sposób.

Wiedziała o tym tylko Catherine, która wystarczająco dobrze znała Trowę. Jej brat nigdy nie ujawniał swoich uczuć całkowicie, były one raczej podzielone na kilka kawałków, które po złożeniu stanowiły logiczną całość. Jednak dziewczyna umiała delikatnym podstępem 'zmusić' chłopaka do ich ujawnienia.

Catherine wiedziała, że Trowa ma mały sekret zanim ten zdążył jej o nim powiedzieć. W zasadzie był to nie lada powód do dumy, że potrafiła rozszyfrować subtelne znaki swojego brata.

Przeciętny człowiek nie doszukujący się sygnałów ze strony młodego chłopaka nie był w stanie ich zauważyć, jednak dla Catherine sygnały te były jasne i przejrzyste jak kryształ. Przez ten cały czas mieszkania z Trową, dziewczyna stworzyła ich tajny język porozumiewania się. Ich komunikacja nie była werbalna, a opierała się na języku ciała, spojrzeniach i wielu innych rzeczach.

Pomimo wszystko rozmowy te nie należały do łatwych. Czasami bywało tak ze spotykali się na co dzień, ale w rzeczywistości nie widzieli się przez miesiące. Wówczas wszystko się zatrzymywało, a Trowa wydawał się irytująco zadowolony z tej sytuacji.

'Głupi chłopcy' pomyślała Catherine 'Obydwoje jesteście zbyt nieśmiali.' Z zaplanowaną misją dziewczyna przysunęła krzesło do tego na którym siedział Trowa. Rodzeństwo znajdowało się z dala od reszty trupy, z bezpiecznej odległości patrząc jak wesoło podśpiewują i piją alkohol.

„Myślisz o Quatre?" zapytała delikatnie Catherine, obserwując twarz Trowy.

Chłopak tylko uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

„Nie było go tu od trzech miesięcy…" dziewczyna czekała na reakcje brata, kiedy nie zauważyła nic ciągnęła dalej. „Dlaczego go nie odwiedzisz?"

"Dlaczego pytasz?"

Catherine westchnęła. „Ponieważ… on jest twoim chłopakiem!"

„Nie… użyłbym takiego określenia." uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

„W takim razie jak na niego mówisz?!"

Trowa spojrzał na dziewczynę mrożąc ją wzrokiem.

„Och Trowa, obydwoje jesteście tacy niemądrzy! Założę się, ze wciąż się rumienisz kiedy się całujecie!"

Jak na zawołanie twarz bruneta zalał rumieniec.

„Nawet teraz to robisz!" szturchnęła go w ramię. „Co? Myślałeś, ze nie wiem, ze się całujecie? Ym? Ym?" Trowa spuścił wzroki i jeszcze bardziej się zarumienił. „Musisz zmienić mniemanie o swojej starszej siostrze. Chodź do środka, zrobię ci kakao. „

Catherine podała kubek z gorącym napojem bratu i usiadła obok niego na kanapie. Sącząc powoli swoje kakao, niemal szeptem zapytała. „Czy wy dwaj.. już? „

„…nie."

„Więc na co czekasz? Ile już razy on do ciebie przyjeżdżał? Czy kiedykolwiek w tym czasie pomyślałeś o tym? rzuciła Catherine. Zauważyła że potok zadanych przez nią pytań zaczął nieco przytłaczać chłopaka, więc przystanęła na chwilę po czym powiedziała.

„On cię pragnie…" pochyliła się w stronę brata. „…i to bardzo."

„Tak myślisz?" Zapytał Trowa a jego głos brzmiał tak jakby nigdy nie przyszło mu to do głowy.

Catherine przytaknęła. „Myślę, że powinieneś zrobić jakiś krok w tym kierunku."

Trowa przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad tym co powiedziała jego siostra. „Ale co mam zrobić?"

„Ymm." Catherine odłożyła kubek z gorącym napojem i jeszcze bardziej przysunęła się do swojego rozmówcy. „Doskonale wiesz, co on chce żebyś zrobił. Ten uroczy blondyn chce żebyś go złapał, rzucił na łóżko, rozebrał do naga i namiętnie się z nim kochał dopóki… dopóki… obaj nie stracicie sił." Uśmiechnęła się czule.

Trowa niemal zesztywniał, porażony słowami siostry. Czy mógł… zrobić to Quatre? I jaki do tego wszystkiego stosunek ma Catherine?

Zupełnie jakby wyczuwając obawy bruneta, dziewczyna dodała: „ To byłoby takie słodkie, wiesz."

Od tej chwili Trowa nie mógł przestać myśleć o swoim nagim Quatre i….

„A teraz…" powiedziała Catherine wstając z kanapy „… myślę, że już najwyższy czas żeby położyć się spać."

„Ym?" powiedział rozkojarzony Trowa. _Spocony…. Nagi…..kochany….Quatre…._

„Czas do łóżka" zaśmiała się dziewczyna, zabierając z rąk Trowy kubek.

„T-Tak jest." Odpowiedział niemrawo brunet. „Dobranoc". Usta Quatre… jego usta i brzuch… och Quatre…

Kiedy Catherine wróciła do własnego pokoju szybko chwyciła za telefon i zadzwoniła do Quatre. Wiedziała, że jego numer znajduje się na pierwszym miejscu listy szybkiego wybierania. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Trowa ty głuptasie. Wszystkiego czego teraz potrzebujecie to by ktoś popchnął was we właściwą stronę…

„Czy mogę rozmawiać z panem Winnerem? Proszę mu powiedzieć, że dzwoni Catherine Bloom… Cześć Quatre! Tak, wszystko w porządku. Chciałam tylko zapytać co jutro robisz… Co? Jutro są Walentynki! Och, nie bądź głupi, oczywiście, że ty także masz walentynki! Co myślisz o kolacji?... tak, siódma pasuje.. w takim razie do zobaczenia. Paaa."

Dziewczyna odłożyła słuchawkę i głośno westchnęła. Gdybym wkładała tyle energii we własne sprawy sercowe, z pewnością miałabym już chłopaka…

Na L-4 gdzie obecnie mieszkał Quatre w lutym było dość chłodno, jednak wieczory zdecydowanie były bardzo zimne. Catherine i Trowa okryci grubymi kurtkami wsiedli do samochodu, który przysłał po nich blondyn. Quatre za pośrednictwem jednego ze swoich pracowników oczywiście przeprosił, że nie mógł sam po nich przyjechać.

Z okna samochodu rodzeństwo z zachwytem podziwiało piękny krajobraz pustyni z mnóstwem nowo wybudowanych budynków i ulic. Niebo leniwie dryfowało, oświetlone sztucznymi promieniami słońca, przybierając barwę ognistej pomarańczy w dzień i chłodnej purpury nocą. Obydwoje byli zachwyceni pięknem jakie stworzył człowiek i życiem, które rozkwitało na tej kolonii.

Catherine szeroko otworzyła oczy. To wszystko należy do Quatre… pracował nad tym miejscem tak długo… i osiągnął niebywałe efekty.

Samochód przejechał przez jedną z dużych bram i po chwili zatrzymał się tuż pod gigantyczną posiadłością, która była głównym budynkiem majątku Winnerów. Dziewczyna wysiadła z limuzyny, z zachwytem przyglądając się posesji. Trowa szybko chwycił ją za ramię i pociągną do drzwi, gdzie czekał już na nich służący.

„Łał…" szepnęła dziewczyna i złapała brata za rękę. Sługa zaprowadził ich po schodach na górę, gdzie swój gabinet miał Quatre.

Kiedy weszli do pokoju, Catherine puściła dłoń bruneta, dając mu do zrozumienia by podszedł do araba.

Quatre stał przy oknie, obserwując zachód słońca. Zdawał się być zupełnie zatracony w swoich myślach. Trowa powoli podszedł do niego i powiedział łagodnym głosem.

„Podoba mi się tu Quatre. Jest naprawdę pięknie."

Blondyn szybko się odwrócił, a w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy.

„Och Trowa… Trowa wiedziałem, że ci się spodoba!"

Quatre mocno przytulił się do bruneta, który czując znajome ciepło z rozmarzeniem zamknął oczy. Trowa oprał policzek o jedwabne włosy araba wciąż ciesząc się tą chwilą. Nagle poczuł jak Quatre podnosi głowę. Brunet instynktownie pochyli się i gorąco pocałował ukochanego w usta.

„Cześć Catherine!" powiedział Quatre nieco odsuwając się od Trowy. „Miło znów cię widzieć!"

Zielonooki wyprostował się. Blondyn uśmiechnął się do niego po czym podszedł do Catherine i ją przytulił. Trowa odwrócił wzrok, udając obrażonego.

„Hym.. hym.. "

Kolacja była wspaniała, zresztą jak zawsze. Jednak Trowa czuł się zdenerwowany przez cały wieczór, choć sam nie potrafił powiedzieć dlaczego. Może powodem była Catherine, która nieustannie spoglądała to na niego to na Quatre i próbowała za wszelką cenę podtrzymać rozmowę. Brunet czuł się jak na randce z przyzwoitka. Po chwili westchnął.

„Jesteś zmęczony, Trowa?" zapytał blondyn.

„Nie tak bardzo, po prostu zamyśliłem się na chwilę. Nie musisz się martwić."

„Mymm. Ale ja chyba jestem zmęczona. Wszystko było bardzo pyszne Quatre." Powiedziała dziewczyna.

Blondyn uśmiechną się szczerze.

„Cieszę się, że ci smakowało. Mamy bardzo dobrych kucharzy."

„Tak są wspaniali." Zgodziła się Catherine. „Wybaczcie mi, ale muszę udać się do swojego pokoju. To jedzenie sprawiło, że stałam się senna." Powiedziała ziewając.

„Tak wcześnie?" zapytał arab.

„Wasza dwójka powinna spędzić ze sobą trochę czasu. Dobranoc." Powiedziała dziewczyna po czym wstał od stołu i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Kiedy przechodziła obok Trowy pochyliła się nad nim i szepnęła do ucha : „ Powodzenia."

Brunet wytrzeszczył oczy i czuł się jeszcze bardziej poddenerwowany. Wpatrywał się w swój kieliszek wina, siedząc w milczeniu przez kilka minut.

„Trowa? Coś się stało? Jesteś dziś wyjątkowo cichy." Powiedział zaniepokojony arab.

„Czuję się jakość dziwnie." Odpowiedział spoglądając na blondyna.

„Och" Quatre wydawał się być nieco rozczarowany. Czyżby na coś czekał? Zastawiał się Trowa.

„Chciałbyś pójść do mojego pokoju i napić się gorącej herbaty?" zapytał arab nieco się ożywiając.

„Oczywiście" rzucił Trowa, uciekając od bardziej formalnych zwrotów.

Mieszkanie Quatre było ciepłe i przytulne. Serwis do herbaty wraz z czajnikiem został postawiony na stoliku tuż pod oknem. Blondyn chwycił dwie filiżanki i nalał do nich gorącego napoju. Gestem dłoni wskazał na krzesło stojące obok stołu, by Trowa na nie usiadł. Arab przez chwilę patrzył na ukochanego po czym się odezwał.

„Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem." Westchnął. „Byłem bardzo zajęty i nie mogłem cię odwiedzić. Przepraszam, że to tak długo trwało."

„Quatre" uśmiechnął się brunet. „Nie możesz mnie przepraszać za rzeczy na które nie miałeś wpływu. Wszystko doskonale rozumiem. Ta kolonia jest piękna; cieszę się że zdołałem cię tu odwiedzić. Ja… też za tobą tęskniłem."

„Cieszę się, że jesteś tu ze mną. Zbudowaliśmy tak wiele miast. Czuję radość pomagając ludziom z mojej kolonii. Jednak… nigdy tak naprawdę nie będę szczęśliwy, chyba że mógłbym dzielić te wszystkie rzeczy z tobą."

„Zbyt dobrze o mnie myślisz."

„Nie, wcale nie."

Trowa zamilkł na chwilę. Dzisiaj Quatre zachowywał się inaczej niż zwykle i chyba brunet wiedział dlaczego. Wygląda na to że Catherine miała rację… ale jak mam…?

„Ta herbata jest pyszna, nie sądzisz?" zaczął niepewnie brunet.

„Kocham cię."

„Co?"

„Kocham cię."

„Co sprawiło, że to powiedziałeś?"

„Po prostu to czuję."

„Ja też cię kocham."

„Skąd wiesz?"

„Czuję… że jesteśmy z sobą związani."

„Przecież z Catherine też jesteś związany, prawda?"

„Tak, ale w inny sposób."

„W jaki sposób?"

„Zadajesz dużo pytań."

„Jestem po prostu ciekawy. Masz coś przeciwko?"

„… nie."

„Czasami jestem o nią zazdrosny, wiesz o tym?"

„Wiem."

„Myślisz, że dalej powinienem być?"

„Nie. Ja też muszę przyznać, że jestem zazdrosny o Rashida."

Quatre roześmiał się. Śmiech blondyna był najwspanialszą rzeczą jaką od dawna słyszał zielonooki.

„Jesteś niepoważny." Skwitował arab.

Trowa nie zaprzeczył oskarżeniom. Nagle wysoki brunet pochylił się nad Quatre i delikatnie go pocałował. Arab z rozkoszą odwzajemnił pocałunek, stopniowo otwierając usta i zamykając oczy. Kochankowie nawzajem delektowali się sobą. To był ich pierwszy pocałunek od wielu miesięcy.

Quatre uwielbiał całować się z Trową, wtedy czuł się jak na haju. Jednak gdy Barton podniósł go i położył na łóżku, blondyn nieco się zmieszał.

„Ej! T-Trowa, co robisz?"

„Robię… to.." powiedział zielonooki i chwycił za nadgarstki blondyna umieszczając je tuż nad jego głową.

„Ty… mnie krzywdzisz!" Arab próbował się uwolnić, jednak kiedy to nie przyniosło żadnego skutku, spojrzał pytająco na kochanka.

Źle się do tego zabrałem… pomyślał Trowa, ale muszę kontynuować. Okazuje się, że to wszystko jest o wiele bardziej skomplikowane, niż się spodziewał.

„A teraz co zamierzasz zrobić?" zapytał zaniepokojony blondyn.

Trowa rozpiął i ściągnął koszulę z kochanka po czym spojrzał na jego nagi tors.

„Zamierzam dać ci to czego chcesz."

„Ymmmm?" zarumienił się arab.

„Czy nie tego właśnie pragnąłeś?" powiedział zdezorientowany brunet. _O co mu chodzi?_

„Cóż…" Quatre podniósł wzrok. „Nie w ten sposób. Mam wrażanie…., że ty tego nie chcesz. Możemy kochać się tylko wtedy jeśli też będziesz tego chciał, nie wtedy kiedy tylko ja. Rozumiesz o co mi chodzi?"

Trowa złapał za podbródek Quatre. „Rozumiem." Powiedział po czym delikatnie go pocałował. Skrępowanie zielonookiego nagle zniknęło.

„Kiedy tylko się całujemy też jest wspaniale." Szepnął Quatre do ucha ukochanego, po czym położył ręce na jego plecach.

Trowa zaczął gorączkowo całować blondyna po całej twarzy. Nagle uniósł się na łokciach i spojrzał na chłopaka leżącego pod nim. Nie chciał sprawdzić jak na to wszystko reaguje blondyn, po prostu chciał na niego popatrzeć. Po chwili ściągnął spodnie araba i delikatnie zaczął dotykać jego nagiej skóry.

Palce bruneta badały każdy centymetr ciała Quatre, począwszy od ust i szyi przez klatkę piersią i brzuch a skończywszy na udach. Trowa czuł potrzebę dotknięcia każdej części cała swojego ukochanego. Usta Bartona delikatnie całowały skórę wewnętrznej części ud blondyna a potem okolicę miedzy nogami. Winner wygiął się do tyłu przejeżdżając dłońmi wzdłuż ramion Trowy, jęcząc jego imię.

Nareszcie ich ciała połączył się i w końcu po raz pierwszy Trowa kochał się z Quatre. Jakiś czas później obydwoje leżeli na łóżku w luźnym uścisku. Byli wyczerpani, ale jakże szczęśliwi.

„Kocham cię jeszcze bardziej kiedy wyglądasz tak jak teraz."

„Dlaczego?"

„Ponieważ widzę, każdy kawałek twojego ciała. Na przykład ten…" Quatre pocałował klatkę piersiową bruneta. „… i ten…." Przeniósł pocałunek w okolice biodra."… a także tu…". Blondyn przesunął dłonią wzdłuż wewnętrznej strony uda Trowy. „… i inne miejsca także." Zaśmiał się cicho.

„Dziwnie się zachowujesz."

„Raczej nazywał bym to 'zachowanie po dużej dawce rozkoszy.'"

„Hmm."

„Powinniśmy robić to częściej."

„Tak, następny raz w kolejne Walentynki."

„Trowa!"

„O co chodzi kochanie?"

„Hym! Myślałem raczej o jutrze, albo o dzisiaj. Na przykład dziś wieczorem."

„Maniak."

„Masz racje jestem nim…. Lubisz być na górze co?" Quatre uśmiechnął się szatańsko. „Jesteś takim samym maniakiem jak ja."

„Być może" powiedział wymijająco Trowa.

Blondyn tylko westchnął i wtulił się w kochanka.

„Kocham cię nad życie." Szepnął mu do ucha Trowa.

Quatre odwrócił się w odpowiedzi namiętne pocałował go w usta.

Catherine i Trowa po tygodniowej wizycie w rezydencji Winnerów wrócili do domu. Quatre odprowadził ich na stacje. Próbował się nie rozkleić, jednak Trowa doskonale wiedział jak bardzo cierpi. Z okna samolotu obserwował blondyna, który wraz z startem pojazdu powoli znikał z jego pola widzenia. Kiedy w oczach Trowy pojawiły się łzy, zaczął po cichu kląć na siebie, za to że jest taki głupi.

Po powrocie do domu Catherine usiadał na łóżku brata, obserwując jak ten się rozpakowuje.

„Zupełnie przesiąkłeś zapachem Quatre."

Trowa uśmiechnął się, czując lekkie ukłucie w okolicy sera.

„Już za nim tęsknisz. Jesteś taki nieobecny."

„Tak. Strasznie mi go brakuje."

„Dlaczego nie pojedziesz do niego?"

„Przecież byłem tam przez tydzień. Nie… nie wiem dlaczego, ale wciąż tak bardzo za nim tęsknię…"

„W takim razie jedź do niego."

„Catherine?"

„Schowaj swoje rzeczy z powrotem do walizki i wracaj."

„Dlaczego…"

„Cii. To jest ostatnia rzecz jaką karze ci zrobić twoja starsza siostra. Masz wrócić do Quatre."

Trowa spojrzał na dziewczynę. _Czy mogę ją zostawić? Jak mógłbym to zrobić?_

„Nie ma nic złego w byciu odrobinę egoistą. Kochasz go i tylko to się liczy, prawda?" Catherine wzruszyła ramionami. Chciała postąpić nonszalancko, jednak okazało się to zbyt trudne. Po chwili wstała i objęła barta. Oparła twarz o jego klatkę piersiowa i zaczęła płakać.

Trowa zamknął oczy a kilka cichych łez spłynęło po jego twarzy. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeśli wyjedzie Catherine straci jedynego członka rodziny. Jednak pocieszała go myśl, że jego siostra wciąż miała całą trupę cyrkową, która z pewnością będzie o nią dbała.

„Kocham cię." Powiedziała dziewczyna.

„Catherine… ja też cię kocham."

„Jestem taka głupia… dlaczego zawszę muszę się rozczulać? Tylko cię przez to martwię." Powiedziała dziewczyna odsuwając się od bruneta. „Pamiętasz jak byłeś chory a on przyjechał żeby się z tobą zobaczyć? Nakrzyczałam wtedy na niego. To śmieszne co? Wrzeszczałam na niego bo myślała, że mogę ochronić cię przed całym światem. Jednak on miał racje. Nie potrzebujesz mojej opieki… byłam taka samolubna."

„Potrzebuję cię Catherine. Wiesz o tym. Czy to nie ty mówiłaś, że nie ma nic złego w byciu odrobinę egoistą?"

„Cóż… musisz mnie odwiedzać co jakiś czas i dzwonić" rzuciła dziewczyna grożąc bratu palcem.

„Oczywiście."

„Lwy też będą za tobą tęsknić…" powiedziała cicho, odwracając wzrok. „Spakuj się, zaraz zawiozę do portu kosmicznego."

Catherine pocałowała szybko Trowę w policzek, zanim ten wszedł do samolotu. Oczywiście przypomniała brunetowi, żeby do niej dzwonił i czasem odwiedzał. Dziewczyna żegnając barta jednocześnie uśmiecha się i płakała.

Trowa późnym wieczorem doleciał na najpiękniejszą ze wszystkich kolonii,- kolonię L-4. Brunet po cichu wślizgnął się do dużego białego domu i wbiegł po schodach do sypialni. Kładąc torbę na podłodze zakradł się do pokoju i przez chwilę patrzyła na drobnego chłopca śpiącego w łóżku.

_Musisz już iść? Nie zmuszę cię byś został…._

_ale przynajmniej powiedz jak masz na imię. Ja jestem Quatre Raberba Winner._

_Właściwie to nie mam imienia… ale jeśli musisz mnie jakoś nazywać, _

_mów do mnie Trowa, Trowa Barton._

„Quatre…" Brunet zdjął buty i powoli położył się obok araba.

Nieświadomy niczego blondyn odwrócił się do ciepłego cała zielonookiego. Trowa objął go, wówczas Quatre powoli zaczął się przebudzać.


End file.
